


He was Always One for

by cryme_anocean



Series: All the Things He is and isn't [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluffish, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was a lot of things when they first got together. He still is. Ian just knows that sometimes there are exceptions and others not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was Always One for

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Next part! WARNING: Unbeta'd

He was always rough around the edges. He still is. When they first met Justin’s fifth grade teacher, Mickey had glared at him because he was staring at Ian the wrong way. Which basically meant Mickey was afraid he was going to go fuck him when he turned his back. They sat down and listened at Mr. Rodington told them all about Justin’s progress in his class. He said he was a hard worker and always liked to participate in class and later when they got home, Mickey said he must have gotten it from him. But before all this happens, Mr. Rodington looks at Mickey and asks, “Who are you?”

 

Now, both he and Mickey had experienced their son’s teachers being shocked by the fact that they’re together. JT—as he now goes by—is a Gallagher and Mickey definitely _was_ not. They all knew him as Terry’s son. So he watches as Mickey’s face changes, placing a hand on his shoulder, and his fists clench. “Justin’s _other_ father.” As if it wasn’t blatantly obvious by the way Mr. Rodington found them in the hall: Mickey practically in Ian’s lap as they made out like teenagers (It’s because some guy was staring at Ian and Mickey gets easily jealous but won’t admit it).

 

“I see,” Mr. Rodington leads them to the desk and then starts on some long monologue about how great Justin is and how much he looks like Ian and how if Mickey ever wasn’t enough, he would be happy to be a replacement.

 

Mickey smirks, nods, and stands up. He turns around and fishes something out of his pocket. Ian was afraid this would happen. He hates that Mickey carries those damn brass knuckles everywhere. He slips them on his fingers and then turns back around, knocking Mr. Rodington square in the nose. “I hope that fuckin thing is broken. Take a hint, asshole, he’s married.” Ian gets more than lucky that night.

-

He was always getting jealous and never admitting it. He still does. When Justin— _JT_ Dad—is fourteen he invites one of his friends (a boy, let’s not forget) over and he’s instantly taken with Ian.

 

“JT, you didn’t tell me you have an older brother?” Dalton turns to Justin with furrowed eyebrows and he knows that it isn’t a line.

 

He smiles and shakes his head, “No, I’m Ian. Justin’s dad.”

 

Dalton snorts, “You are not. You’re way too young to be his dad.”

 

“I’m thirty-six.”

 

“You look twenty.”

 

“The years have been good to me.” He smiles and then turns back to dinner. “So, dinner will be ready around five-thirty and your-”

 

“I _know_ , Dad. We’ll be down for dinner.”

 

He sighs and waves them away. Around five-fifteen, Dalton comes down the stairs without Justin. He comes up behind Ian and “accidentally” brushes his hand against his ass as he grabs a coke from the fridge. “Oops, sorry Ian.” He turns around and just smiles.

 

At five-thirty, the boys are down at the table for dinner and the whole time Ian _swears_ Dalton is trying—keyword: _trying_ —to eye fuck him. Mickey won’t be home until late and he has no idea what to do. Dalton offers to help with the dishes in place of Justin so Justin runs off to God knows where, leaving him all alone with his friend. When Dalton passes the plates to Ian to dry he brushes their fingers and once Dalton “drops” a plastic cup so he leans down and brushes his ass over Ian’s dick. He still doesn’t know what to do.

 

At seven-twenty eight—Justin and Dalton are playing Call of Duty in the living room and Dalton comes into the kitchen to get a drink—Ian is preparing the dinner again for Mickey when Dalton slams him against the counter and kisses him. At seven-thirty Mickey walks through the door and heads to the kitchen where he finds him in that same position. “The hell is this!?” He demands, pulling Dalton off of him.

 

He pants hard and looks at Mickey with eyes wide, “This is Justin’s friend.”

 

“Fuckin not anymore he’s not. He’s a dead man.” He turns to look at said dead man, eyes narrowed as if daring.

 

“I didn’t know he had a boyfriend!” Dalton insists and he obviously recognizes Mickey _Milkovich_ which makes Ian wonder who his father is.

 

Mickey grabs Ian’s left hand and shows him the ring there on his finger, “Did you not fuckin see this? He’s got a husband and he’s twice your age. Get the fuck out of my house before I rip your nut sac off!”

 

“Dad!” Justin cries in horror at his father.

 

“This fucktwat-”

 

“Dad, Jesus, you can’t just threaten my friends.” He complains.

 

“Look, Dalton, it’s probably better if you go. Because if you don’t, you’ll be subjected to watching me fuck Mickey and I doubt that you’d like that very much because afterwards Mickey would kill you.” Ian smiles as if to say sorry but it comes out a little bitter. Dalton leaves and Mickey drags Ian to the bedroom while Justin turns on loud music because by now he’s used to his dads.

-

He was always the one to watch as Ian got hit on. He still is, he thinks. But then they’re at Mickey’s boss’ house for some sort of get together and she’s flirting with him right there.

 

When they arrive she—Maria—opens the door in the [sluttiest dress](http://www.hourglassangel.com/deep-plunge-halter-dress-by-espiral-4014?gclid=CjgKEAjw8r6dBRDZprbmndPi90sSJAB2U6dReebqdkh5jEBLtfQm6GMJ2MkZcECNPo4fejPr_dR2M_D_BwE) Ian has ever seen. It’s tight black and half of her tits are hanging out and it’s so high up on her that he swears back and forth that he sees her bare vagina. Mickey smiles warmly at her though and that is so not him. She smiles back and then leads them into the dining room—she doesn’t even _glance_ at him.

 

At dinner she takes his spot next to Mickey, forcing him to sit on the other side of the table and watch as she rubs herself up and down all over him. He swallows it down because this is Mickey’s _boss_ so he has to behave. And then she’s pouring wine and they’re laughing together and Ian feels so _weird_ because he’s only met one person who can make Mickey laugh: **_HIM_**. He watches silently as she toys with the collar of his shirt and how she touches his arm and how she whispers into his ear. He doesn’t like the way she looks at him and he definitely doesn’t like how she seems not to notice _the fucking wedding ring on his hand_.

 

On the way home, Ian is passive-aggressively silent and staring out the window. Mickey doesn’t say anything but he does call their surrogate to see if the doctors have said if she’s pregnant or not yet. Yeah. They’re having a child and Mickey’s boss has breached the line of _appropriate things you can do with your gay, married subordinates_. After Mickey gets off the phone because Lyla says that it’s still too early to tell— _it’s only been a week Mickey_ —he turns to him with an annoyed huff, “The fuck is your issue, Gallagher?”

 

“The fuck is _yours_ , Gallagher?”

 

“What?” Mickey raises his eyebrow because that’s the first time he’s ever called him Gallagher. Mickey had said he wanted to change his last name because he never wanted to be a Milkovich again when with Ian.

 

“I didn’t realize that you’re allowed to whore yourself out for a job but when I do it you get all over my case.”

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

 

“Sure ya do. You’re fucking boss was all over you. Does she not know you’re married?”

 

“I wear my ring every day. I’ve never taken it off.”

 

“Then does she not know you’re gay?”

 

“I have a fucking picture of you in the pocket of my jeans. And if that isn’t enough, she told me to bring the _wife_ and I brought you so shut the fuck up.”

 

“Then where did she get the idea that it’s okay to dress like one of your whores and rub herself all over you?”

 

“ _I don’t know_ , Ian. I don’t fucking know. But I can't exactly tell her no, can I? She’ll fire me and we both know that if Lyla gets pregnant I’ll need this job.”

 

Ian huffs but the next time he’s invited to her house he fucks Mickey in her bathroom and he _knows_ she can hear.

-

He was always in tune with Ian. He still is. Whenever Ian would have especially bad days right after they put him on the meds, Mickey would be the first and only to notice. He would take Ian to the couch, wrap his arms around him, and just hold him as some stupid chick movie he stole from Mandy would play on TV. The rest of the Gallaghers would stare in shock because they had just spent literally all day with him—they hovered because they were afraid he might crash again—and they didn’t notice anything. Mickey would play it off the next day whenever they said something about it. But Ian knows that Mickey can tell. He can tell with just one look at Ian he can tell and Ian doesn’t know how.

-

He was always a deadbeat. He still is, Mickey thinks. But then he wakes up next to Ian in the morning and Ian drags himself out of bed at six thirty to make him breakfast even if he hadn’t gotten to sleep until three. Ian will kiss him goodbye and tell him he loves him and Mickey won’t say it back but he can see it in Ian’s eyes that he knows. But then he comes home to dinner on the table and Ian smiling at him with some sort of stick in his hand. As he gets closer, he realizes what it is. “We’re pregnant.” He says and Mickey knows he can't be such a deadbeat if Ian’s still here. He must be doing something right.

-

He was always great at not giving a fuck. He still is, he thinks. But then Ian is breaking down whenever CPS comes to their home because one of Justin’s teachers called them and said that they had _turned Justin gay_ and Mickey knows he isn’t so good at not giving a fuck. He cares about Ian and he cares that Ian is so broken up. CPS, thankfully, just came to let them know not because they were taking Justin away. That is the first time and Mickey hopes the last time he is actually afraid Ian will have another depressive episode. That’s the first time Justin ever sees Mickey cry.

-

“It’s not your guys’ fault.” Justin says at dinner one night.

 

“Of course it isn’t.” Mickey agrees instantly, looking over at Ian. Ian is staring at his plate though, pushing the food around.

 

“I didn’t catch gay from you, Dad.” Justin tries again. Ian doesn’t say anything again, just watches his plate.

 

“Ian, our son is talking to you.” Mickey reaches down and touches Ian’s knee but Ian jerks away and then glares at Mickey.

 

“I’m not having a fucking episode, Michael Gallagher, so get your fucking hand off my leg.”

 

“Yeah? Well it fuckin seems like it. So either get yourself together or I’m calling the clinic.”

 

“Fuck you, Mickey, you don’t know shit about me or my episodes.”

 

“Oh really? Because I remember being the only one who took care of you because your family just wanted to ship you off, so why don’t you shut the fuck up.” Justin looks back and forth between his dads and he looks like he might break down.

 

“Stop it! Why the hell are you fighting over whether or not I got gay from you? I was born like this, just like you guys were born this way. I didn’t get it from you, Daddy Ian, so stop fighting with Daddy Mickey over it.” It might have been a little weird hearing their son call them _Daddy_ but really it was normal.

 

Ian huffs and turns his head away from them. Justin sighs and leaves the table. Mickey sighs and tucks himself into Ian’s back, holding him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Ian says as if they’ve practiced this.

 

“I really do. And I care a lot about you. I don’t know where you got the idea that our son caught gay or it was hereditary but you need to get that out of your head.”

 

“Some asshole at school asked me if I got gay from one of my parents like I got crazy from Monica.” Mickey wets his lips. “I know it’s not… hereditary but it still… I dunno.”

 

“Fuck ‘im.” Mickey says.

 

“I’d really rather fuck you.”

 

“Hell yes, go for it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at anoldmarriedcouple  
> I accept prompts  
> Tell me what you think of this one please? :)


End file.
